We Need You Back
by TotalDramaFan1123
Summary: When an accident occur that make Geoff turn to the not so Geoff he is, His friends are worried especially Bridgette. Now they need to find the person they know who probably the most serious, Noah. But an unexpected twist Noah isn't the person he used to be! Will Noah help the others to change Geoff back? And will Geoff help bring the old Noah who really doesn't want to go back?
1. What?

**Hey guys! I'm here again...I was gone for a long time to be honest. I was super busy! Trust me so many school work, organization and even sports fest on school. And I was force to join in. So I don't have a chance. So enough about me, this a new story of whatever you can call it. So just read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>We Need You Back<strong>

Everyone on the playa was enjoying their time and it was really a care-free for everyone else. Chris let the contestants from season one to season four to stay at the playa while he was filming TDPI. Some was protesting to stay most likely for Gwen, Duncan, Jo, Eva, Heather. And some are happy to stay like Geoff and Owen. And for the rest they feel uncertain.

Everyone was busy doing things they always do. Like Katie and Sadie having their 'Justin Watch' Eva, Jo, Lightning and Brick competiting each other inside the gym. Dawn and DJ was taking care of bunny. Lindsay and Tyler was making out on the buffet table. Owen and Izzy was munching the foods on the table. Ezekiel was talking with Harold who was giving facts that making Ezekiel head explode or his nose bleed as he ask question about each of it.

Courtney was trying to ignore Scott who was trying to impress her but as much as she like ignore she can't help but blush on this. Heather was having a tan same Anne Maria. Alejandro was sitting next to his grilfriend whike reading a magazine. Staci was looking around the playa. Beth and Cameron playing chess at the nearby beach table

But there is one first person who isn't there, Geoff the party guy, Bridgette looking for the whole time. He was no where to be seen not even in the pool or the main lodge. It was weird. He always ready to party. But now he's was like missing and Bridgette was like investigating what happen to her boyfriend. It was scaring her. Ever since the party last night when Geoff said he need to sleep. It's weird and startingto worry Bridgette too. She need to find her no matter how hard is it.

She even asked a couple of people who just answer her with a shrug or shook their head. She also asked some interns but they said they haven't seen the party dude all day. She try to ask Gwen, Trent and LeShawna who was worried too not seeing their party pooper friend.

"Where is Geoff? Usually he was the one who is the earliest to wake up. It's weird actually." Gwen said while scratching her head. It's true it was weird because Geoff really wake up the earliest. AND REPEAT THE EARLIEST OF ALL OF THEM.

"Maybe he was sick or something?" Trent asked uncertain too while drinking a cocktail. Suddenly Cody came to them with a worried look."Sup Cody."

"Hey guys have you seen Noah I can't find him anywhere! It's starting to worry me for good. It's scaring me the heck happening." Cody explained as the four of them frown a little.

"Did you check Noah at his room? I mean that little shrimp always stay on a room to just read." LeShawna answered with her arms cross. She never really fond of Noah even after that dodgeball challenge. He just so sarcastic and witty for her own opinion but for Cody he never understand why they hate his best friend that much but he didn't ask them because if he did then the conversation might turn to a fight. Cody then shook his head.

"At the library?" Gwen asked when she saw Cody looking worry too. She have to agree Noah might be a sarcastic person, he is the only one with brains that can be sane too. And Noah think of Gwen the same thing so they can understand each other now and can be close due to Cody forcing them to hang out with him. Cody shook his head again making ethe other four gasped at the next statement he said.

"I did! He's not in there! And I saw his books not even touch on his shelves! Not even in the library!" Everyone eyes widen and look at each other.

"WHERE THE HECK THEY ARE?!" The five of them yelled getting people attention but they shrug and go back to what they are doing. The five ran toward the top floor of the playa to find Geoff room and possible Noah too. When they arrived at the top floor Bridgette hurriedly went to her boyfriend room and knock at the room repeatedly worry expression on her face.

"Geoff, Geoff! _Sweetie!_ You in there?!" She yelled as Trent try to bang it with his body to which he fall when the door open. Geoff never really lock his room so that not a shock to them.

The five of them went inside the room to look for Geoff. His room was messy though with some pizza box on the floor, bottles of soda all over the place, and streamers on to it. It's not organized and all clean unlike Noah's room which is tidy and he organize everything. They continue to walk looking around like they been searching for a mystery. Gwen try to avoid the bottles of soda rolling around the room or else she would slip.

"Geoff?" Cody called out but only receive no answer. His expression turn to a worried one too. They walk further and heard snoring. Wait. _Snoring? _its impossible to be Geoff, he's a light sleeper! They continue to walk and walk and walk toward the bed and to their surprise, Geoff was asleep soundly. Yes, Geoff is asleep soundly. Wow, even if you ask him or his parent they would answer the same that Geoff always wake up earliest. That's why everyone else in the playa keep waking up the same time due to Geoff screaming and yelling "PARTAY!"

He was asleep the whole time? It was a shock, surprise shock for them. This is the first time Geoff was still asleep and it was already 11 am. Usually he wake up around 9 or 8 am. Bridgette sat at the bed while looking at Geoff. She gently touch his forehead to check his temperature but it was okay actually, so this make Bridgette sigh in relief. But it's really confuse her what happen to Geoff? What on earth happen to the real Geoff who wake up early? He was fine not as thought Bridgette would think before. This hobby it's kinda like Noah...Who sleep until this kind of time or until he want to get away with everyone.

"Geoff is still _asleep?_ Wow I think the world turn upside down..." Gwen finally said breaking the silent as she sat down next to Bridgette who still looking at Geoff.

"He never been asleep for this long time...He was the one that always wake me when it was already 10 o'clock. It really surprise me that he still asleep. Maybe he just super tired from the party last night or he drank too much."

"Uh not to burst your bubble Bridgette...Even though he was drunk from the party, he will get unconscious right at the party." Cody explained and LeShawna nod in agreement.

"You know, I notice something last night at the party from Geoff and Noah..." Trent started while his eyes are narrowed. The other three look at him in curious.

"What do you mean Trent?" LeShawna asked as she sat down on a chair. Trent just sighed when something actually came into his mind. "So That's why they are acting weird..." he mumbled under his breath but the others heard it clear.

"Trent please tell me what happen...I'm starting to get worried so much." Bridgette pleaded as Trent sigh again and sat down to another chair.

"Well okay...It's start at the middle of party when Geoff..."

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_"Whoa! Go Geoff! Drink! Drink! Drink!" The boys chanted as Geoff drink the cocktail in kust one gulp. He then suddenly burf making the boys cheered and some girls cheered too including Bridgette._

_"Yeah! That's how the Geoffster rule! Another Drink, hey dude give me another glass." Geoff said to the bartender. The bartender just nodded still his back turn toward everyone else. Trent raised an eyebrow which was kind of not how the bartender do in the playa._

"At first the bartender was making uncomfortable...I mean if you asked everyone else the bartender never turn their back toward us right?" Trent explained as the other four nodded their head. "But I ignore that at first..."

_"Here is it for the party animal of the playa..." The bartender responded as he give Geoff the glass. Geoff and his friends cheered but not for Trent. He notice how the bartender look like, his eyes was like red shot eyes that was hidden under a top hat. His smirk was creepy Trent and his voice was raspy and give Trent a chill down to his spine. Trent gulped at this and turn his attention to Geoff who taste the cocktail a bit, Geoff then suddenly smile and give a thumbs up. _

_"I love this drink! Dude, can you give some for my friends?" Geoff asked which the bartender nodded and ready more of the drink. Geoff cheered and dance for a bit to the dance with a couple of his friends._

_"Geoff this party is a blast! This is the best party I have ever attend that you host it!" Duncan yelled complimenting his party friend._

_"I know right?! This is what I call Geoff most awesome party in the world!" Geoff cheered but stop when he saw Noah on the refreshment bar oy reading a book. Geoff excuse himself and sat next to Noah, The bookworm raise an eyebrow and stop reading his book._

_"Hey Dude, why not enjoy the party instead reading a book and being alone." _

_"I'm not a party animal like you Geoff...I'm nothing near you Geoff. I think it's not actually a hobby of mine. And plus no one is tolerable to hang out with me woth exception of Izzy, Owen, Eva and Cody. Maybe also Trent or Gwen." Noah responded Sighing as he put down his book on the table._

_"Noah dude, partying is not about hobby it's about having fun a little...You just need to get out of the alone zone and try to have fun a little." Geoff adviced making Noah smile a little._

_"I guess I should try one bit...Just for the day. But that doesn't mean I'm going soft and be a party animal like you Geoff." Noah scowled a little making Geoff chuckled. _

_"And Noah dude, promise me that you should lessen your sarcastic attitude. Try to smile a bit and don't think negative things always."_

_"Geoff I can't promise anything. But at least I could try. And beside there's a saying that don't promise because promises are meant to be broken. It's better to try than promise right?" Noah answered making Geoff smile._

_"Okay I haven't heard that saying but I have to agree with you dude." Both of them laughed at least Geoff found a little side of Noah which is nice deep inside. He should hang out with Noah sometimes beside Noah is really fond to him. Deep inside of Noah he actually need to have friends more like Geoff instead of being alone with no one else to talk to._

_"Friends?" Noah said with his hand reach out. As much as he hate to do it he has to for Geoff. Geoff smile and look at Noah who smile back. At least Noah willing to try and be his friend. Geoff reach out his hand and they shook it meaning of their friendship. This is also the first time Noah try to open up and offer to be friends with. Well, he want to exactly he just couldn't do it and won't show any of his soft side._

_Trent who is nearby and hearing their little talk, smile at Noah. He can't believe that Noah willing to try and be friends with Geiff. How cool was that? And beside it was surprise as he saw Noah, a sarcastic, outcast and witty befriend a party, enthusiastic, easygoing person like Geoff. It was weird because of how their attitude are complicting very much but Trent now see Noah as tolerable to befriend with._

_Trent then suddenly frown when he saw the bartender give Noah and Geoff another glass of drink that he gave to Geoff earlier. He want to stop them from drinking the glass but it will blow his cover from them. And beside that drink can't harm them right?_

_"Sorry but I can only make two drink like that again. I was out of ingredients for that. Again sorry." The bartender apologized in a deep and cold voice. But you can see that he was smirking after apologizing._

_"No worries dude. Anyway, I just give you this other drink Noah...So cheers for being friends?" Geoff raised his glass to which Noah playfully roll his eyes but raise his glass to as they cheers._

_"Cheers for being friends Geoff..." Both of them together drink the glass of cocktail and put down the glass on the table. _

_"Wow that drink is actually delicious, huh?" Noah complimented as Geoff nod in agreement._

_"I agree dude...The bartenders here in playa are the best..." Geoff added._

_Long Silence._

_"So Geoff?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Let's party?" Noah offered making Geoff cheer happy to see his new friend trying hard to enjoy the party__._

_"Alright! Let's enjoy the party! Whoaaa!" Geoff stood up and drag Noah with him._

_"Alright alright, big guy. But I won't try to do the 'whooaa' thingy. Not __for now okay?" Noah explained as Geoff nodded,"Okay, Maybe we can get on with that. If you actually enjoy." They arrive at the floor as music start to play. "Hey guys! Noah joining the party!" _

_"Whoa! Yeah dude! You finally join in!" Cody pat Noah on the back making Noah roll his eyes._

_"There's a shock, man." Duncan chuckled as he high five Noah. _

_"Alright dude! You are now one of the party guest for tonight!" Tyler cheered as the boys laugh._

_"How did you convince Noah, Geoff?" Mike asked still smiling seeing Noah in the party for once._

_"Oh, it's a secret..." Geoff admitted making Noah smile as Geoff understand that he need to keep that a secret or else everyone would tease him that he was going soft like Duncan._

_"Aww...You got to tell us." Cody pouted but the two of them won't say a word._

"That's how it's went..." Trent ended his story

"So wait, that's how it went they become friends? Oh yeah! I know already know! I gotta tell this to the dudes!" Cody was about to go outside but Gwen pull him back and hit him in the head.

"Cody! No you are not gonna tell them! If they know then they would blame Trent! Think about that!"

"Wait, Trent did say that he felt something up with the bartender. And he was new to the playa. And what Trent mean that if the bartender said that there's no more stock to the cocktail. And he reserve that for Noah and Geoff." Bridgette analysed while rubbing her chin.

"Yes, but after that this is what happen..." Trent continued

_"Hey guys I think I need to go upside now, it getting late for me. I'm gonna doze off. Nice partying with you guys, and Geoff thanks." Noa nodded at Geoff and went inside the playa toward his room._

_The other boys and Trent continue to party as Geoff look like he was tired to party. Trent notice this and sat down at a chair next to Geoff. "Hey man, what's up you look like you are dump."_

_"I think the cocktail hit me enough...And beside I'm tired partying for tonight. I think I need to sleep this." Geoff hold his head down. Trent was surprise at this statement and mumbled that it was heard. And he was glad that Geoff didn't heard._

_"Wow, You need help to go toward your_ room?"

_"No it's fine Trent...I can go to my room by myself. Thank you." Geoff said in a rude and cold tone. To which Trent back out a little and take off his hand from Geoff back. Geoff then stood up and went to Bridgette._

_"Hey Bridge, I think I need to go to sleep. It's kinda late now."_

_"Sure...Geoff? You okay?" Bridgette asked _

_"Yeah I'm fine! I'm fine! Stop asking me, I just need to sleep!" Geoff said in a high tone like he was annoyed. Bridgette nodded and give Geoff a peck in the cheek. He then went straight toward inside._

_Trent then sighed and narrow his eyes,"I need to find that bartender once and for all. Geoff was acting rude and Noah is well acting nice and liking party now. It's weird but I need to help them." Trent walk away from the party and look arpund to find the bartender._

_*Flashback ended*_

"I try to look for the bartender around the playa but I didn't see him. I give up after that and went straight to my bed. It just weird that Noah was liking party after that conversation with Geoff easily. If he just try then he probably still that rude or not having fun at the party. And Geoff was rude last night after I asked him if he's alright. And his tone was irritated when he excused himself to Bridgette." Trent explained

"So you mean the bartender has something to do with Noah and Geoff attitude last night. And today. Beside just look at Geoff he still asleep while Noah no where to be seen. Noah was a heavy sleeper and Geoff is a light sleeper. I think it's vice versa now. But we're not sure Trent. Noah might act rude again and Geoff might be tired last night." LeShawna pointed out making Gwen and Cody nodded in agreement. But Bridgette was quiet the whole time analyzing teh fact about Trent story.

"I guess you are right about that...But we need to find Noah first." Trent requested as the others nodded. But before they can reach the door to go outside to find Noah, Geoff steered and suddenly wake up. He saw his friends looking at him. Gwen, Cody, LeShawna and Trent was shock at Geoff reaction which was a deadpanned look but Bridgette ignore it and hug Geoff.

"Thank goodness you are awake Geoff..I was worried about you, something happen and why are you still on your bed this time-?" Bridgette was cut when Geoff push her away from him still giving a deadpanned look.

"What are you guys doing on my room?" Geoff asked his tone include an irritating tone. The five of them has their jaw dropped when they heard Geoff. Bridgette was shock and has her eyes widen.

_"What?!"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tada! Cliffhanger! This story is different! I make this story because I'm sure Noah and Geoff will get along in real life even for their complicting attitude. So what happen to Geoff and he suddenly change to rude? Where is Noah? And what is up with the bartender? Creepy right? These questions will be answer next chapter. So see ya!<em>**

**_-TotalDramaFan1123_**


	2. What happen to you?

**so Hey I'm back again...Thanks for supporting this story! So anyway last time Geoff wake up and he was cranky. The other find out about this of course they are shock. And wow me too, I'm shock. I mean it Geoff! he never been rude to anyone. Anyway, let's get on with chapter two, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>We need you Back<strong>

"What?!" The five of Geoff friends yelled including his girlfriend Bridgette. Geoff cover his ears irritate with the loud yelling from his ears.

"You guys are noisy! I was sleeping you know?! Could you go to a place where you can continue your talking not inside my room? Thank you. And if you are here because you are waiting for me to throw a party. My answer is no. I won't throw a party. Who can even survive that so called 'party'?" He emphasized the last part making Gwen gasp. She notice how rude Geoff is to them and how he hate party.

_"He never refuse to party. What happen to him? He's acting like...Noah." _Gwen thought while rubbing her temples together.

"Uh, dude don't you remember that you like parties? All the dancing, cheering, drinking, having contest or more streamers?" Cody tried to remind the party dude who raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse Me?" He coldly asked taken aback by what Cody said. Trent stepped up to this depending his tech geek friend.

"Come Geoff, stop joking around...This is not April fool's."

"And who said that I'm joking?" Geoff said still raising his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes. Okay, maybe Trent can't fight back to this guy. Noah can't even defeat that rude attitude of Geoff. If there's probably a sarcastic dual fight both of them will tie and win.

LeShawna who was getting by Geoff 'new' attitude step up and point a finger toward Geoff face,"Stop acting like you are cold Geoff! You used to be nice and optimistic! But now we just see you as Sarcastic, cold and rude jerk! You acting like Noah! What, Noah affected you with his attitude after you hang out with him last night? What's wrong with you?"

Geoff scoffed and cross his arms at the mention of Noah's name. It's like it was a disease when he heard his name twice. He stood up grabbing something from a drawer.

"Oh, Noah? That guy? Please stop mentioning that name..." He said as he start to pick up all the pizza box, bottles and streamers and throw it on a big black plastic trash can. He then start to walk away toward the door of his room.

"What? What do you mean?" Bridgette asked following Geoff toward the door.

"He's just...ugh...He was total a par-" Geoff was cut when he heard footsteps coming from the corridor. He suddenly groaned when he heard the whistling from the person who was walking. The other five was confused by that person but they thought it just Duncan. Oh boy, are they surprise when they saw an unexpected camper to do that who never done it before. That person is no other than Noah.

Noah smiled at them, well it wasn't a smirk that he used to give. But it was a sincere one. Repeated again for them in case that they can't believe, It really a sincere smile coming from a witty and sarcastic guy like him. He never done that before, not even in his entire life or maybe he did but no one can remember if he really is. (If you know what I mean) He even wave!

_"Another weird feeling, First Geoff then Noah who was acting nice and friendly which he never does actually." _Gwen thought again looking weird out and confused at the attitude of both of them

"Hi guys! Glad I see you! Oh hey Geoff! I'm glad you're awake! When I check you earlier you almost push me out of your room. So I guess I figure it out that you are pretty tired last night." Noah said making Geoff roll his eyes.

"I told you that don't go to my room just to bother me. And did I already remind you that lock the door. I don't want people suddenly barging inside here." Geoff said most likely in a monotone voice. Noah just nod still chill out instead of getting annoyed.

"Sure, dude! Anyway you like to go later at the party? You all invited including you Geoff, you party pooper!" Noah invited looking at the five and turn his head suddenly to Geoff while his pointing at the Former Party Pooper.

"Get your finger out of my face...And why would I attend at the party later tonight? Everyone will just make out or partying like idiots." He removed the finger of Noah out of his face with a glare.

"But you are the one who teach me how to be a party pooper last night." Noah face flattered when hearing this from Geoff.

"That was the old Geoff...I'm not the same anymore Noah, You are too...I mean you never been happy from the entire of your life. While I haven't try to be that serious. And that so called 'teach you to be a party guy' that was from the old Geoff. So forget about that." Geoff explained as he stood up again after he was forced to seat down by Noah earlier. Speaking of Noah, he just nodded understanding the circumstances.

"Okay! But you could come to the party just for a drink later...Maybe you want to talk about your problems! I'm always open for my ears!"

"More like I'm all ears to listen to you." Geoff corrected while rolling his eyes. "Can I borrow a book? I need to read something. And if you need me I'm at the bar...And if it's just to bother me with nonsense things don't bother to talk to me ever unless it's very important." Noah shrugged and give Geoff a thin book to read,"Here go buddy!"

"WE are not best buddies okay? Now if you don't have something to do inside my room please leave." He said as he walked away from his room. The other five who was still there staring at the commotion earlier between the former party goer and the former sarcastic Know it all. Weird, sure they know now that the two stand each other last night but why Geoff just become so rude not only to them but also Noah? And why is Noah acting nice? That's not the usual attitude of the bookworm.

Bridgette was still confused on all this. She never seen Geoff that rude or cold, Is he hiding his real attitude? She want to cry due to this, Geoff never care Nor even her! Geoff just pushed her when she hugged him. And he even said that people just did on the party was make out and partying like idiots. He never said that because that's the two he always do when they having a party. There's more than that he read a book, she mean she never saw Geoff read a book because that just mess up. But now there he is reading a book at the juice bar as Katie and Sadie talk to him.

Compare to the sweet and nice Geoff, He was rude and cold.

Cody, on the other was upset and worried. Right now, his best friend was not on his usual sarcastic side. He was rather... nice. It was very unusual for him actually. Of course some of the contestant know his soft side but Noah never really show it easily. He just smile and greet them in return! Are you serious? Come on it's Noah! He never done that before in his entire life! Cody look at his best friend who has a calm look on his face rather that deapanned face he always put on. And seriously inviting them to a party?! And hosting it on his own?! That's not the Noah he met before. What really happen to him and Geoff?

Compare to the sarcastic and pessimistic Noah, He was so nice and...Calm

Noah turned to them with a sincere smile,"Okay then! I see you guys later at the party! This will be one heck of a party!" Noah stated and left the four at the room looking at each other still shock.

"_What happen to you?" _They mumbled under their breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Sorry if I haven't update for a while been a lazy butt and all writer block! Hope you like it!<strong>

**-TotalDramaFan1123**


	3. Broken Friendship

**Hello! I haven't been here for a while! Sorry about that. I really mean it. Anyway I'm back with this story. If you forgot what is this all about. Then go back to the first two chapter and read the description about the story because seriously we need to catch up. Even me, I have to admit, I forgot about this story. Anyway as we can remember last chapter, Noah invited them to a party that he host himself. What? Really?! Noah host a party?! HIMSELF?! What on earth? And Geoff was rude to his bros and girlfriend. And as you remember, he borrow a book from NOAH! When the hell Geoff start to read?!**

***Cough* Anyway, this chapter will be in Geoff's Point of view. And he has a strong argument with one of the people he is so close with. Can you guess who is it? Anyway you probably find this chapter interesting. So yeah, enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Geoff's POV*<strong>

"What?! Are you serious?! You are here reading?!" This good for nothing Mohawk criminal is bugging me again! What is his deal anyway?! I am just sitting here at the bar, reading peacefully then suddenly he and DJ came. Earlier, Katie and Sadie were bothering me but gladly they found Justin. I thought I was free from all the noise but I was wrong again.

I rolled my eyes at him. What a whiny baby."Duh. What does it look like? Dancing on my chair when you arrive?"

This Mohawk criminal also known as Duncan paused for a while,"Well. That's possible especially from you. But seriously bro, Drop the sarcasm now. It's not funny and it's not even April Fools Day."

"Dude, Geoff." And with that I look at DJ who just call me. He slightly flinch from my look but he manage to calm himself down. He pat my shoulder and gladly I didn't push him. I still have respect for this guy after all,"What's wrong? Something happen between you and Bridgette?" This is getting really annoying for me. I shrug DJ questions and look back at Duncan deadpan.

"Okay, What do you guys want? I'm busy can't you see?"

Duncan eyes widen in horrified, he raise both of his hands,"Wha-?! Busy reading?! You are getting on my nerves now Geoff! This isn't funny anymore! Can you just drop the act already?!"

Okay that's the last straw. I gave him an irritated look before standing up from my seat,"Okay. What's your damage huh?! Do you think I am acting everything?! Do I look like I'm acting and joking to you?! Huh?! I am having a peace and quiet time here but no you have to bother me again along with DJ!" I grab him by the collar while glaring. DJ shrieked at this before hiding behind Eva. Everyone else were whispering something like why would I fight someone who is a friend of mine?

Yes, I befriend Duncan. I used to befriend Duncan. That was the old times and it's already at the past. It was all a big mistake for me, okay? It's not worth it to befriend someone who is a troublemaker slash a bad boy slash a bully. He is just a waste of my time after all. This is the new Geoff we are talking about after all not the old Geoff. I had enough being with those kind of people where I can't get enough respect from them. Sure it was fun while it last but seriously I think every fun thing we done gotten old.

It's weird for me to say this but I think I rather be someone who will be alone and a social reject. The person that people won't notice that he was there after all. Like a bubble that when it pop, you are no longer in existence. I rather be someone that isn't popular. I rather be some dude who get a peace of their mine. I want to try being a person who get so serious and act mature now. I realized that after going to my room last night at the party. Having the title of being a party dude is seriously getting on my nerves because they always expect from me. Like,'Hey Geoff, my man! Will you throw a party later?!' or something like,'Hey Geoffster, can you drink this jug of root beer fast?'

I had enough with that.

I don't care anymore if people see me as a cold person or a jerk. I want to tell this guy off, once and for all. I won't let him just get away with it.

"What's my damage? What's your damage?!" He pushed me away from him as he continue to glare at me. I am not intimidate with his glares."We just want to ask you if you want to play some pranks on other people and after that play some volleyball with the girls! But wow, You have to throw a lot of those shitty sarcasm!" Nor I am intimidate with his cursing.

"Sorry, you ask the wrong dude, I am not the person you should ask that. And pranking? Playing Volleyball?" I scoffed at this with my arms cross,"Childish if you ask me." I rolled my eyes at this and everyone gasp at this well almost everyone. I look at everyone else,"Stop gasping people. Anyway. Listen here and you listen good. I would never want to hang out with you guys again."

And I think I piss him more as his glares darken a little. He snatch the book I just borrow from Noah earlier. Hey! What the hell?! I was reading that,"What? That's what this is about? Because you are reading?!" He shouted at me getting into my face but I just raise an eyebrow,"This is unusual for you, Geoff! You just hang out with a sarcastic guy like Noah then you suddenly change! It's like you got infected! That's low for you, Geoff!" And that got into my nerves. I didn't know what happen but I suddenly punch Duncan at the jaws hard.

Everyone gasped at this, "GEOFF!" I heard someone call me. So I turn around and saw Bridgette and Gwen running toward me but Cody and Trent stop them. I ignore them and glance at Duncan who was being help by DJ and Eva. I pant at this before wiping my forehead,"No matter what." I started with my blood still boiling,"I am not low. And no matter what you do not say I get that low. So what if I'm reading and not hanging out with you guys? Unusual? Don't care. And I say this to you jerk, Do not insult someone who is very different from me like Noah, you hear me?!" I grab the book that was lying at the floor.

"Oh I said this once and I repeat it for you to get it into your thick skulls. Leave me alone." I turned my head away from them and was about to ignore all of this stupid commotion all about.

"Let's go, Dunc." DJ helped Duncan up.

"HEY GEOFF!" And with that I turn my head one last time to Duncan, he was growling but again, I am not intimidate,"Geoff, you change so big. Last night you were fine. All happy and party and act like an idiotic party dude. But now, we don't know you. Your head is full of sarcasm. No scratch what I said. Not only your head but also your whole soul probably. You are not the same." I just scoff slightly before turning my head.

But he continue to speak,"Oh yeah. If you want to come with us, make sure that you are not acting like a big asshole. Come on Deej. We find someone else to hang out with."And with that they turn to leave and I just roll my eyes at this before going on the other way. Toward the hotel. This argument is making my head hurt.

I ignore everyone's whispering about the commotion. I ignore every person who call my name. It's not like I'm guilty. It's not like I still need Duncan or Deej or my old friends after all. I can handle myself. I pick to push them away. So I have to deal with being alone. Beside how hard could it possible be when I'm alone? Other people like Gwen used to survive being alone same goes to Heather and Noah.

Oh yeah, those three people change for the better and for the best after all.

Gwen become a popular person after everything she been through the show. She had a boyfriend when we start to play the game at Season 1 until the first half of season 2 which was Trent. Then she has a lot of friends. Boys or Girls. She has enemies. She has people who respect her. Then Season 3 came when she befriend Courtney and was put on a team that is super strong and popular. Then when Season 5 came she made amends with Courtney and she made it to the final four that time and to make things clear. She was the only first generation contestant to make it to the final four at All Stars.

Same goes to Heather, she might receive a lot of hate from us. Everyone from the fan base are a fan of her. Despite of her evilness and bossiness. She has a hunky hot boyfriend Alejandro who was like by the fans too. So no doubt that Heather is alone anymore. Beside she receive a little respect here by the way. And that is the same as Noah. He is probably an outcast ever since the start of Season 1. But people especially girls from the fan base like him so much as they are going crazy over him. And he earn some new respect and friends during the past seasons like he befriend Cody, Owen, Tyler, Gwen and Dawn even Bridgette had befriend him a little.

Another thing is, Noah change. He's the opposite of being a sarcastic Know-It-All now. He become cheery after last night party I just 'host'. I couldn't even believe I host those past parties already. Anyway with Noah, he doesn't even had a problem with that anymore because he open up with most people already.

Can I actually survive being alone and an outcast? Can I actually stay being sarcastic when all along I was known to be The Party Guy from the cast? Can I live and can I stand people hating me for being like that? I don't know. Let just say it when I actually a day being sarcastic.

I took a deep breath at this before entering the hotel. I almost bump into someone and I was surprise that it was Noah. I saw him smile slightly but I just ignore him and went straight toward the elevator. I didn't bother to look at his reaction. I don't care after all.

I don't care at all.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bridgette's POV*<strong>

We are still shock by Geoff's change of attitude same goes to Noah's attitude. I couldn't believe that Geoff could be harsh toward my friends and toward me! He's not the Geoff I love! He even seem so rude to Noah who just greet him nicely and invite him to a party that he just host. And that's only make our jaws to drop more in shock.

Who wouldn't be surprise?

When someone like NOAH would invite people to a party that he just freaking HOST HIMSELF?! Isn't that just shocking to hear?!

That is not Noah! I mean Noah is sarcastic. Rude. Won't talk to anyone in the morning. And most of all. You are sure he isn't the real Noah because he is smiling at you in the morning and great you in the morning with a nice tone. I try to pinch my elf and wake myself if I'm still asleep but I wasn't dreaming! It was true!

And another thing that is crazy? Geoff just borrow a book to read with! Yeah, I know, my Geoff isn't the kind of person who really like to focus on studies very well but this is the first time I see him talk to Noah and ask him to borrow a book from him. After he left followed by Noah. The five of us look at each other for a while with the same wide eyes and jaws drop.

And we say something that we had in mind,"What happen to you?"

"No way! Is that Geoff? Or am I seeing a Noah 2.0 only he was a blonde instead of a brunette?" Gwen rub her eyes at this still couldn't believe everything she just witness.

"No, I think Geoff's soul went to Noah's body and vice versa." Cody try to close his jaws at this. Probably because he couldn't believe that his best friend was acting different.

"Geoff just probably in a bad mood. And Noah is just having a good vibes when he wake up maybe after the party he just attend last night, He does had a good time last night with all the boys." LeShawna told us.

Trent nodded in agreement,"I agree. Let just watch them from a far for a while to see if they are just in a bad and good mood. If it's not then we need to investigate for good."

I sigh at this before forcing a smile,"Yeah I guess LeShawna and Trent are right. Come on let's go grab something to eat and watch out for Geoff."

They agree with me to eat downstairs so we quickly took the elevator toward outside the buffet table. But on the way, I am still feeling something on my stomach. No, it's not hunger. It's a different feeling like I am feeling something bad is going to happen or something bad is happening already.

I know this is going to be bad. And I couldn't help but be worried.

* * *

><p>When we got outside the hotel and was about to head toward the buffet table. We all saw people crowding the tiki bar area. They were all whispering about the commotion that is happening. I felt my heart beating so fast because I'm getting the bad feelings already. Gwen, Cody, Trent and LeShawna were looking curious about this and they turn each other.<p>

"There's a fight and no one told us about this?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at this before grinning,"Aw man! I need to see this fight!"

"No one invited LeShawna to watch this? I'm not gonna let that get away!" LeShawna ran toward the crowd trying to push the crowd away just to get the view first.

Cody look at his plate then at the crowd. He put the plate away before shrugging,"Food can wait. The fight look tense to me! I'm not gonna let that get away too!" Cody ran toward the crowd and went to find Gwen and LeShawna. Trent and I look at each other before shrugging and putting our plates at the table.

"You want to watch the fight Bridge?" Trent asked me. I wasn't sure if I want to watch a fight and see people get hurt. But I am getting a bad feeling about this part and it's like my inner self need to see this and make sure.

I nod with a smile,"Sure let's go."

We made our way toward the crowd and excusing ourselves to see what's happening in the fight. And finding Gwen, LeShawna and Cody who went to watch the fight without us. Surely they are those people who like to see wrestling and fight and cat fight that they aren't involve in. I alwso notice something weird with the crowd, they are whispering and looking at me with a worried look but I ignore them.

What was happening?

When we finally get to find the other three who were watching, We notice that the three couldn't take off their eyes at the fight and their jaws were drop. They didn't even welcome our presence, they just continue to look at the fight. I look at Trent and he seem to do the same so I just shrug at this and look to see the fight but I couldn't believe what I just saw.

Geoff punch Duncan.

I cover my mouth in shock as everyone else gasp at this. No way he did that to his friend!

"GEOFF!" I shouted, He heard me but he ignore me and look back at Duncan with a glare.

"No matter what." He started, I feel his blood still boiling,"I am not low. And no matter what you do not say I get that low. So what if I'm reading and not hanging out with you guys? Unusual? Don't care. And I say this to you jerk, Do not insult someone who is very different from me like Noah, you hear me?!" He grab the book that was lying at the floor. No way! He just defended Noah and just punch someone like Duncan who was his friend.

"Oh I said this once and I repeat it for you to get it into your thick skulls. Leave me alone." He turned his head away from them and was about to ignore all of this stupid commotion all about.

"Let's go, Dunc." DJ helped Duncan up.

"HEY GEOFF!" Duncan shouted after my boyfriend. And with that he turn his head one last time to Duncan, he was growling but it looks like he is not intimidate,"Geoff, you change so big. Last night you were fine. All happy and party and act like an idiotic party dude. But now, we don't know you. Your head is full of sarcasm. No scratch what I said. Not only your head but also your whole soul probably. You are not the same." Geoff just scoff slightly before turning his head again.

But he continue to speak,"Oh yeah. If you want to come with us, make sure that you are not acting like a big asshole. Come on Deej. We find someone else to hang out with."And with that DJ and Duncan turn away from Geoff get out of the tiki bar. Geoff rolled his eyes and went back inside the hotel without another word.

I look away and start to walk toward not at the buffet table but at a nearby bathroom. I couldn't take this anymore. This is not about Geoff mood but he actually did change. What happen to him? What happen to the Geoff I love?

I ignore Gwen and LeShawna calling for me, I just start to walk faster toward the bathroom. There's still the mix of calling for Geoff and for me, and some whispering about the commotion. I try to block everything I am hearing while wiping my tears.

I don't want to hear anything anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>*No One's POV*<strong>

Little didn't anyone since everyone is busy from worrying about Geoff's condition, Duncan's getting beaten out by his former party guy best friend and Bridgette leaving in tears after witnessing everything about her boyfriend. And of course her friends follow her toward the bathroom. A shadow was looking at everyone else with eyes glowing red and it looks like the shadowy figure was smirking at everything that's happening. He chuckled before it eyes glow more. He look at a small globe and he saw Geoff. It sudden change when he start to act like a big jerk toward his friend, Duncan.

"Excellent. If this continue. Only a few more steps before this experiment complete. And soon these two...The Party boy will change to A Sarcastic Person and no one will like him. While on the other hand, The Sarcastic Know-It-All will become The Happy Go Lucky Person that everyone like. Let see if someone actually find a way to actually defeat me now. These two deserve this. They deserve to suffer." The figure start to cackled evilly.

So soon. Their lives will crumple.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I'm done! Whoa! I cannot believe I actually have the courage to write this the whole day! And I do't even feel bored! Awesome. I miss this feeling! Sigh. This is great, I hope this continue but I doubt it will. *Rolls eyes* Anyway, About I say that this chapter will be all Geoff's point of view? Well...I lied. Sorry. I just feel like putting Bridgette's POV over here because it's fun to hear what's the surfer feeling...Can you believe that Geoff actually punch his buddy Duncan?! I know right?! Surprising! Well I think Duncan and Geoff won't get along until the end of the story which I doubt it will come eventually. Because I think this will take long enough.<strong>

**Anyway, I just have to ask you some questions: Who do you think cause this? Who is the shadow figure? What is actually happening with Geoff and Noah?! Will there be a fight next time?! Will Izzy do something crazy this time? (That's a random question but I put it here just in case?) And most of all Why some people want to ruin our resident Party Boy and Bookworm lives?! Find out next chapter!**

**That's all! See ya next time people!**

**-TotalDramaFan1123**


End file.
